The living dead and the hunters
by Crimson-Blossom794
Summary: Sakura and her team Neji,Kiba, Ino, and Hinata get teamed with Sasuke's team Naruto, Choji, Tenten, and Shino are asinged to destroy the Akatsuki what happens Saku? Sasu? NaruHina InoKiba Shino? NejiTen R&R plz vote on the pairings


Hey guys it's me again I was thanking and I wanted to wright this so yeah I'm not sure who I want sakura to be with so vote and tell me who you think so yeah enjoy.

Summary-she's a hunter so is he they don't know it but soon they will be teamed up can they get along or will they fight to no end? And what will come of this death or love? Read and find out.

Chapter one

Were what???

She used to be weak but now she's not. She lost a good friend and a lover to the monsters and she won't lose anyone eles. So she fight's and practices as hard as she can to keep her loved one's which is now her team she no longer has anyone eles. Her team is her family and on that team she has Neji, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata. This is her only family and she wont lose them.

"Hey Forehead girl?"said Ino "What?"answered Sakura. "When's the next mission?" asked Ino. "I don't know Pig so leave so I can finish this work unless you want to?"she asked rasing an eyebrow. "Ha ha ha sorry Forehead but I think I head Kiba calling by."said Ino as she left. "My my Saku your working to hard don't you think?"said a very muscular voice. "No Kakashi I don't think I am."she said back "but what do you want you only come when Tsunade-sama send you to tell me something important so spill it and go." "Ok ok Saku just chill and your right Tsunade-sama did send me."he said. She gave him a look that said to go on. "And you are to join up with another group of hunters." He said calmly. "We're WHAT????!!!!!!"she yelled "OH HELL TO THE NO!!!!! I AM NOT GONNA LISTEN TO LITTLE FUCKER'S WHO THINK THEY KNOW WHAT THERE DOING BUT DON'T!!!!!!" she yelled causing her team to rush in. "Sakura-san whats wrong?" asked Neji. They walked in to see there leader trying to kill Kakashi. "He thinks I'm going to 'team up' with some amateurs who think they know what there doing but have no idea!!!" she said getting madder by the minute. "Ok Sakura-san just calm down and let Kakashi-san go" said Hinata (A/N yes hinata doesn't stutter in my fanfic ) "Yeah Forehead it's not his fault its that old hag's." said Ino "Sigh your right Pig it's not his fault." she said agreeing. "Well do you at least know who we are being teamed with Kakashi?" asked Sakura. "Well your being teamed with..."

With sasuke

"Sasuke-san are you here?"asked Tenten "Yes I am"he replied "What do you need Tenten?" "Well umm I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me and the guys?" Tenten said hopefully. "No" he said coldly "I have to much work that needs done now please leave."he said without looking up. "Oh ok later Sasuke-san."Tenten said a little said. "My Sasuke that was harsh don't you think?" said a female voice "No it wasn't what do you want Kurena?" "Oh nothing much just stopped by" "Your lying Kurenai tell me what your really here for."he said coldly. "Well if you must know you are to be teamed up with the B.B organization."(A/N bb means bloody blossom) "And what for?" he said getting mad "Jiraiya-sama said so"she said "And for how long?" "Till you kill all of the Akatsuki." "And why do we need there help?" "Because you can't do it on your own and if there's a problem tell Jiraiya-sama not me."she said "No there's no problem I just wanted to know."he said coolly "OK well by places to be you know."she said leaving. Sasuke begain to think would he be able to work with them? Would they work with him? Were they strong or weak? He had a million questions wich would soon be answered.

Time skip 3 days

"You've got to be kidding."said Sakura. "No sakura I don't think they are"said Hinata. "And come on it's not that bad.". "Have you seen the uniforms the skirts are to short and the shirts my god the might as well go around in bra's and underwear!!!!!" yelled a mad and embarrassed. "Yeah Hinata they are kinda short" said Ino. "God if Ino says there small thats bad let me see" said Kiba. "WHAT??!!NO!!" they all three yelled "Oh come on it can't be that bad let's go where gonna be late" said a bored Neji. "Fine you wanna see what we mean Neji I'll show you." said Sakura. Opening the door Sakura stepped out and both boy's mouth's dropped to the floor. Her uniform was a red shirt that barley hit her belly button and a black and red plaid skirt that didn't even hit mid thigh and a black jacket a bit longer then her shirt and a black and metal belt with skulls on it. "Ooook maybe it is too small."said a stunned Neji. "No shit surlock I would have never figured." said an annoyed Sakura. "Well I don't see the problem." said a drooling Kiba. "That's what I mean. Lord if the Akatsuki don't get us well be raped by some pervert." said Sakura. "Well hurry up were gonna be late." yelled Kiba over his shoulder. Finally giving up on the outfits the girls left with the guys to school.

At school

All over whispers and cat calls could be heard thwarted the girls. So they did there best to ignore them and get to the office as soon as possible.

Sorry guys I'm gonna end it there cuz its late so yeah R&R and vote for who you would like

love anime-chan


End file.
